Fuite
by Mlle M's
Summary: John le Rouge est mort, et Jane doit décider de ce qu'il veut faire maintenant. Traduction de l'OS Run de waterbaby134


**Je suis heureuse de vous présenter un OS que j'ai traduit de la très douée Waterbaby134, le nom original Run.**

**Cette histoire se passe le jour où John le Rouge est tué. Pas de spoilers pour la saison 6, juste des réflexions sur ce qui pourrait être prochaine étape pour notre couple préféré.**

**Lien vers la fic originale : s/9739928/1/Run**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.**

* * *

Elle ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois qu'elle a eue une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cela fait des semaines depuis qu'elle a eu plus de deux heures d'affilé, et encore plus depuis la dernière fois qu'elle a dormi toute une nuit. La menace pesant sur leurs vies n'a pas exactement été propice au sommeil, après tout.

Mais John le Rouge n'est plus là maintenant. Jane et son poignard l'ont trouvé en premier, mais à la fin, elle lui a tiré elle-même une balle dans la tête, pompé son chargeur entier dans son crâne juste pour s'assurer que le fils de pute était réellement mort.

Elle espère qu'il est en enfer en ce moment, en train de payer le prix des vies qu'il a détruit, et des personnes qu'il a tuées. John le Rouge ne mérite pas moins que la damnation éternelle pour ce qu'il les a fait subir.

C'est fini, cependant. Et c'est le plus important.

Jane s'est enfermé dans son grenier après avoir donné sa déposition et refuse de descendre ou de parler à quelqu'un, alors elle n'est pas totalement sûre de comment il fait face aux événements. Il a passé dix ans de sa vie dans la poursuite de ce seul but, alors que va-t-il faire maintenant que c'est fait ?

Elle tourne et se retourne sur les draps en coton, essayant de se mettre à l'aise, de convaincre son esprit crevé qu'elle peut baisser sa garde. John le Rouge est mort. Jane et l'équipe sont vivants, et pour l'instant, personne ne va en prison. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle peut dormir tranquille.

Mais les minutes passent, et le sommeil ne vient toujours pas, même si son corps est épuisé. Elle a encore mal partout, même après s'être livrée à un très long bain une fois rentrée à la maison. Elle a essayé de lire quelques chapitres d'un livre dans une tentative de se distraire. Elle a même jeté un coup d'œil au formulaire de dépenses pour la réunion sur le budget de la semaine prochaine, pour essayer de s'endormir par ennui, mais en vain.

Elle ne peut pas arrêter de penser à lui. A quoi pense-t-il en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? A-t-il quitté la ville comme elle a toujours craint qu'il fasse, le jour où tout serait fini ?

Elle s'imagine aller dans le grenier le lendemain matin et le trouver disparu. C'est une possibilité très réelle. Et elle a le sentiment que s'il la quitte de nouveau, il ne reviendra pas cette fois-ci.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration. Il est tard. Et il ne partirait certainement pas sans lui dire au revoir. Ils sont trop proches l'un de l'autre maintenant pour qu'il prenne la fuite de cette façon. Ensemble ils ont été en enfer et en sont ressortis. Cela compte sûrement pour quelque chose, même avec la vue tordue que Jane a de la moralité.

Mais elle ne peut toujours pas en être sûre.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil est ce dont elle a besoin, et puis elle pourra lui faire face demain, reposée et confiante, et prête pour ce qu'il décidera de faire maintenant.

Elle ferme les yeux et essaie de se concentrer sur sa respiration, comme Jane le lui a montré la dernière fois qu'elle a eu du mal à dormir, lors de l'affaire Volker. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler de sa voix douce, lui donnant des instructions, ses mains chaudes frôlant le côté de son visage en attrapant un oreiller.

Oh, combien elle désire son toucher à présent, même si ce n'est que pour un instant fugace.

Elle prend une autre profonde inspiration et l'imagine à ses côtés, lui disant de dormir où elle sera grognon le matin, et ses yeux brillants de malice, lui adressant ce sourire espiègle. Celui qui la fait accepter tout ce qu'il veut, et qu'elle ne peut jamais résister.

Elle espère qu'il sourira plus souvent maintenant que le démon n'est plus. Rira. Redécouvrira un peu de bonheur dans le simple fait d'être en vie. Il le mérite.

Les minutes blanches passent, et elle n'arrive toujours pas à se laisser porter par le sommeil, malgré sa volonté. Même maintenant, il peut être en train de faire ses valises et se fondre dans la nuit, pour ne jamais revenir. Elle ne peut pas le laisser faire ça.

Elle ne va pas le laisser faire.

Elle jette les couvertures de côté et se redressa.

Elle doit aller le voir.

* * *

Ça l'énerve presque de voir comment le reste du monde semble indifférent. Sa vie a été purgée de son plus grand ennemi de toujours. Tout a changé. Et pourtant, la vie du centre-ville de Sacramento continue comme elle l'a toujours fait. Il regarde par la fenêtre la ville devenir le tableau habituel de lumières scintillantes, et entends le trafic du soir. Il aperçoit de temps en temps une petite silhouette se frayant un chemin à travers les rues.

Il veut les interpeller. Ne comprennent-ils pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Ne s'en soucient-ils pas ?

Lui et l'équipe ont réalisé quelque chose de monumental aujourd'hui, et même s'il sait qu'il n'en reparlera pas à haute voix, il pense quand même que le monde devrait être au courant, d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Combien de temps ils se sont battus. Comment ils ont lutté dur. Tout ce qu'ils ont sacrifié.

Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est fini. John le Rouge est enfin mort. Pour la première fois en dix ans, il est libre. Il peut aller où bon lui semble, faire tout ce qu'il veut. Il peut vivre le restant de ses jours avec l'esprit tranquille, de savoir que l'homme qui a tué sa famille ne respire plus.

Un léger bruit de pas à l'extérieur de la porte l'alerte sur le fait qu'il a de la compagnie, et il sourit presque à lui-même. Il se demandait combien de temps il faudrait pour qu'elle vienne le voir. Franchement, il est surpris qu'elle ait attendu aussi longtemps.

Eh bien, il lui doit au moins le droit de voir s'il va bien.

Il glisse la serrure en arrière avec un clic, et il ouvre la porte pour la trouver debout sur le seuil, portant des sweats, ses cheveux tirés en un chignon désordonné sur le dessus de sa tête, son visage sans maquillage. Elle n'a rien emmené mis à part ses clés de voiture ; apparemment même son précieux téléphone portable n'était pas nécessaire pour ce voyage.

« Salut. »

Elle a l'air un peu appréhensive ; clairement inquiète qu'il va la jeter dehors.

« Impossible de dormir ? », il demande à la place, et elle secoue la tête. « Entrez. »

Elle le suit à travers la porte coulissante, qu'il tire pour la refermer derrière eux.

« Vous voulez en parler ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Il s'arrête un moment pour observer la façon dont elle parait sous le clair de lune, en quelque sorte plus petite et plus fragile de ce qu'il a l'habitude, ou peut-être que c'est juste les séquelles d'aujourd'hui. Peut-être que sa petite Valkyrie a finalement commencé à fatiguer.

Ses yeux se déplacent vers le canapé qui lui sert de lit. Deux vieux sacs abîmés y sont dessus, à moitié pleins de papiers qu'elle reconnaît de son panneau d'affichage et divers autres bibelots qu'il a gardés ici.

« Vous allez quelque part ? »

Il regrette en suivant de ne pas avoir eu le bon sens de ranger les sacs hors de vue avant de la laisser entrer.

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr », répond-il sincèrement. Il y a beaucoup de bonnes raisons pour lesquelles quitter cet endroit serait la meilleure chose à faire. Mais il y a aussi de très bonnes raisons pour rester, surtout celle qui est actuellement debout en face de lui, le regardant tellement blessée qu'elle ne cherche même pas à le dissimuler, ce qui lui est comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« Mais vous faites quand même vos bagages ? »

« Pas exactement. Je... nettoie juste un peu. »

« D'accord. » Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec tout ça ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « Les jeter. Les brûler. Tout ça ne sert plus à personne maintenant. »

Elle ramasse un tas de papiers qui sont dispersés sur le canapé, s'assoit, et les parcours de ses yeux. Des noms et des lieux lui ressortent, tous unis par l'écriture désordonnée de Jane, qui fait des théories et recherche des connexions.

« Etes-vous sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Dix ans passés dans ceci. Il s'agit pratiquement du travail de votre vie. »

« Le travail de ma vie est allongé sur une plaque dans la morgue de l'Etat. Je n'ai plus besoin d'aucune de ces inutilités maintenant. »

Pour souligner ce point, il prend un verre qui est posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et le jette contre le mur. Il se brise.

« Un peu comme moi, je suppose. » Elle laisse tomber les papiers sur le canapé à côté d'elle, et le regarde avec interrogation. « Maintenant que vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire, suis-je jetable aussi ? »

Il remarque que, pour la première fois, elle n'inclut pas l'équipe ou le Bureau dans la question. Elle demande pour elle. Pour une raison quelconque, cela l'inquiète davantage sur comment elle fait face à tout ça. Sainte Teresa ne se met jamais en premier. C'est l'une de ses plus grandes, mais aussi de ses plus frustrantes, qualités.

« Pourquoi posez-vous même la question ? » Il s'assoit à côté d'elle. « Vous savez que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle tourne la tête pour que leurs regards se rencontrent, ses yeux émeraude brûlant avec la question. « Si je n'étais pas venue ici ce soir, auriez-vous été là demain matin ? Auriez-vous laissé ne serait-ce qu'une note ? »

Elle est belle sous clair de lune, même avec de la tristesse irradiant d'elle en vagues.

« Probablement pas. » Il baisse sa tête, honteux. Il a considéré une note à un moment, mais a abandonné l'idée quand il a réalisé qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment même commencer à lui dire au revoir. « Le plan était à la base de juste partir au le milieu de la nuit et ne jamais regarder en arrière. »

« Eh bien. » Elle se lève et s'écarte sur le côté, laissant la voie libre à la porte. « Ne me laissez pas vous arrêter. »

Il ne bouge pas, elle non plus. Impasse.

« C'est tout ? » Il ne peut empêcher l'incrédulité à son manque d'argument. « Juste adieu, bonne chance ? »

« J'ai passé dix ans à vous montrer combien je tenais à vous. Si ce n'est pas assez pour vous donner envie de rester, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire de plus. »

« Notre amitié est plus importante pour moi que n'importe quelle autre chose dans le monde. » Si rien d'autre, il a besoin qu'elle comprenne au moins ça.

Elle soupire. « Alors pourquoi ai-je toujours l'impression que je suis la seule à me battre ? Je ne peux que donner tant, Jane. A un certain moment, vous allez devoir me rencontrer à mi-chemin."

Elle est fatiguée d'attendre de savoir ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Elle en a marre d'être patiente.

« Juste pour que les choses soient claires cependant », dit-elle doucement. « Si vous partez cette fois, ne prenez pas la peine de revenir. Je serai mieux lotie si vous sortez de ma vie en restez dehors."

Elle a depuis longtemps accepté le fait que l'homme qu'elle aime peut glisser entre ses doigts. Mais elle ne va pas lui laisser jouer avec elle plus longtemps. Il doit faire un choix maintenant, et vivre avec les conséquences.

Il la regarde longtemps, mais elle n'ose pas briser le silence pesant. Au lieu de cela, elle mémorise son visage, cartographie les gris et les bleus dans ses yeux. Après tout, elle pourrait ne jamais le revoir après aujourd'hui.

« J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir », lui supplie-t-il. « Savez-vous ce que vous me demandez ? »

« Je vous demande de me dire ce que vous voulez », dit-elle. « C'est tout. Le reste, nous pouvons le déchiffrer plus tard. Que voulez-vous vraiment ? »

Son avenir dépend de ce moment. Le reste de sa vie sera défini par le choix qu'il s'apprête à faire. Mais il sait quelle sera la réponse. Il la connaissait depuis longtemps.

« Vous. »

* * *

**L'auteure et moi espérons que ça vous a plut. N'oubliez pas de laisser un review avec vos impressions, que je ferais passer à l'auteure, et si vous avez des remarques consernant ma traduction!**


End file.
